Ikou Ze
by ColourMeIn
Summary: She adores him to no end...But does he really notice her? And he loves her...But she is to blinded by him to see. Death the KidxOC I do not own Soul Eater! Rated M for possible later chapters and mild language.
1. BlackStar's Beating

Black Star's Beating

"_Yuki, promise me when we get older that you will be my weapon when we get into the DWMA!" Kate said while hanging upside down from a tree branch, her left hand holding her blue sundress from falling. Yuki sighed looking up at her from his place on the ground. He had been reading, ignoring Kate all the while, but he pulled his gaze from his book and stared into her lively green eyes, her blond hair swinging back and forth as the light summer wind pushed._

"_Miss Uzo, you know our wavelengths have to match, or else we will never be able to be a meister and weapon team. Its like my dad said-" Yuki's monotone rant was cut off by the 6 year old's sing-song voice._

"_Yeah, yeah, I know Yuki. No matter what your dad says, I still think that our wavelengths will match just fine. I mean, it must be fate since we are such good friends! Your like my big brother Yuki!" she said while lightly poking his cheek. He looked back down at his book and grimaced at the term 'brother'._

_**10 years later**_

"Come on Yuki! We're gonna be late if you don't wake up!" Kate yelled at Yuki as she desperately tried to tug the lanky giant up the steep stairs of the DWMA.

"Yes, Miss Uzo." He said quietly followed by a long drawn out yawn. It was a beautiful morning as they climbed the mountainous steps of the DWMA. It made Kate all the more hyper and eager to get to class. The warning bell began to chime, echoing through most of the town of Death City. After which Kate made sure she could count 4 distinctive reverberations off the building, as per usual each morning.

"GAHH! Yuki look! Now we are so gonna be late! Come on lets go! Andele! Andele! Before Stein decides to dissect us for being late!" Kate yelled again . Yuki sighed not wanting to have to through to much physical activity this morning but, he did as Kate told him. He took hold of Kate by the waist and propped the tiny girl up on his shoulders and began sprinting to the front door. "WEEEEE! Faster Yuki, faster!" Kate cheered at the sudden burst of energy.

They made it to their class just as the final bell tolled. And made their way to their seats in the middle row of the auditorium styled class room. Kate pulled out a small compact mirror from between her cleavage.

"Yuki, That run did nothing for my hair." She pouted wrapping a lock of hair around her index finger. "I'll just have to punish you later." She said in a sing-song tone releasing the hair as it sprang back into place.

"Oh no Miss Uzo, please do not punish me." Yuki said in monotone. Kate pat his head, having to stand up on her chair to reach him. They were quiet the odd team Kate and Yuki. Kate was only about 4 foot 5 inches tall, for being 16 years old, she looked as if she were 10. The only thing that gave her age away was her well endowed chest. Yuki on the other hand, was a tall and seemingly lanky boy. Yuki was a whole 2 feet taller than Kate.

"Now, now. Since you begged and pleaded with me, I guess I can let you off the hook this time." She smiled brightly returning to her seat as Professor Stein came rolling into the class room, once again as per morning ritual, falling over.

"Settle down class. I have an announcement." Professor Stein said getting everyone's attention and repositioning himself back on his sutured office chair. "Besides today's class dissection experiment being canceled. We have issued a new rule to your missions. Everyone is to pare themselves with another Meister and Weapon team." half of the class groaned in aggravation. "Now, now, its for your safety."

"Ya know Soul, this is all your fault. If I had taken that mission I wouldn't have gotten hurt at all. I'm to big for that." Black Star said puffing out his chest as usual. Kate rolled her eyes. Unlike most people, Kate didn't put up with Black Star's ridiculous rants.

"Your right Black Star. The kishin would have killed themselves from your obnoxious, self centered, cocky attitude." Kate said with the brightest smile she could muster. The class began to murmur in tiny fits of giggles from her comment.

"Ouch Kate. But enough of the chit chat, as I said the rest of class has been canceled for the day. Good bye." Professor Stein said as he rolled himself back out of the class room.

"Kate why do ya gotta go and insult me like that and take center stage! I'm the big star here!" Black Star continued on his ranting as Kate began to fix her hair again in the tiny compact mirror. "Hey are you listening to me! You better listen to what I gotta say!"

"Black Star what do you have to say really?" He asked, finally chiming in on the conversation. He stood directly behind Kate in the next row up.

Kate felt a cold chill shoot up her spine at the sound of his voice. She bent her head backwards to look at him with her emerald green eyes. Her intestines melted and knotted at the same time. Goose bumps formed on her arms as he simply stood there in all his glory. She had a major crush on Death the Kid. She adored very little feature and quirk he possessed that she knew of.

Kid must have taken notice of her staring and glanced down at her, his eyes narrow, but not menacing. _'Hm..How did I never notice before...Her face...its perfectly...'_

Kate quickly put her head down as a vibrant pink blush graced her face._ 'Oh god! He looked at me!'_

"Symmetrical." Kid whispered to himself.

"I have plenty to say Kid! I'm the big man around here after all! I just have'ta teach Kate who is always center stage! Number one, Me! With a Capital 'M'! You hear me Kate? You better get it through your blond head! Just cause you have big boobs doesn't mean your all that great. I mean, I'm the one who is gonna surpass God!" Black Star continued to ramble on.

"Black Star shut up! That's so rude to bring up my bodily appearance!" Kate said her face bright red with anger. She was standing on her chair again yelling at Black Star, which made her just a bit more taller than him.

"Awe, chill out Uzo. You probably stuff your bra with tissue anyway." He said nonchalantly while grabbing a hand full of her right boob in his hand. He broke out in a cold sweat, finally realizing his big mistake. Kate began to fume, and all went silent as everyone waited for Black Star's impending doom.

"Ooooh! Black Star is gonna get it!" Patty yelled loudly. Liz covered Patty's mouth so no retaliation happened on their side.

Kate cocked her arm back readying her punch to Black Star's face. "Uh..Uh...Kate, I'm real sorry..I-i didn't know...Please don't hurt me..Y-you have the best rack in all of Death City! Much bigger than Liz or Patty's!" Black Star tried to plead and schmooze with Kate as he backed away from her. Kate then sent her punch flying at his face.

"Oh Black Star don't you realize reasoning and sucking up is not gonna help you." Maka said closing her book to witness the event.

"Black Star I swear if you ever do that again I gonna fucking kill you! I'll bring you back to life and kill you again!" Kate yelled while wailing on Black Star. All sign of mercy was out the window at this point.

"S-Soul! Help me! Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled.

"Heh, hell no dude. You think I want the wrath of Kate Uzo on me? You must be out of your mind. That ain't cool." Soul said while slightly laughing at the scene.

"I'm sorry, I'm with Kate on this one Black Star." Tsubaki said quietly smiling guiltily.

"Miss Uzo, I do believe he has had enough." Yuki said coolly as he picked her up by her waist with ease, suspending her in the air.

"I'll tell you when he has had enough Yuki! Let me at him! I'm not done kicking his ass yet!" She yelled while kicking and flailing her arms. Soul and Kid finally decided to help the half dead Black Star up off the ground.

"Kate, I'll let you bloody up the other side of his face later...He is definitely not symmetrical as of right now." Kid said calmly yet slightly irritated by the asymmetrical look of Black Star's face. Kate relaxed and nodded her head. "Good." He patted her head as he passed by. Which made Kate nearly faint from the small amount of contact. _'Ahhh he looked at me and touched me all in one day! Dear lord Death I can die happy now.' _She was a limp noodle in Yuki's arms in a matter of seconds.

"M-miss Uzo?" Yuki said worriedly, slightly shaking her.

"Y-yes Yuki, I'm fine now. You can put me down." Yuki placed her on the ground, her legs very wobbly. She finally collapsed on the floor. _'I have to get closer to him...I'm done with this sitting back and watching crap.' _she thought to her self.

"Miss Uzo?"

"Yuki, we are going to partner up with Kid for our missions...If its the last thing I do."

"Uh..Y-yes Miss Uzo." Yuki said sounding rather disappointed. He glared at the retreating back of Kid as he left the room carrying Black Star.


	2. Reversed Roles

_**Reversed Roles**_

_The city was blanketed by darkness, the only thing that they could see was each others faces from the near by orange glow of the street lamp. He stood in front of a young girl, no more than the age of 15. He towered over her, like he did most people. He had seduced the pretty little red head to this remote spot in Death City. Playing it carefully, making sure no one was around. _

_He pressed his body against her so she was trapped against the wall and began to lustfully kiss the main vain in her neck. His hands roamed her torso under her shirt. She let out small moans of pleasure, her body arched away from the stone wall behind her. As his hand traveled further up her shirt and was idly resting on the soft fabric of her bra, he transformed his hand into a slanted silver blade. It sunk right into her heart. She didn't let out a scream, just a small whimper of pain and surprise as blood oozed from her lips._

_His eyes were dark and menacing as she looked at him one last time. He twisted his bladed hand, and pulled it out, watching the blood drip to the ground. She collapsed and her beautiful blue soul emerged._

_He licked his lips and opened his mouth wide, engulfing the soul in one bite. He began to snicker to himself. "Number 23...Now on to the next one."_

Kate woke up abruptly. Scared and startled she looked around her dark room nervously, her eyes trying to make sense of the shapes the darkness made. A cold sweat dripped from her face, she could feel pieces of her hair sticking to her face and neck. She shook her head vigorously before climbing out of bed while trying to wipe the sweat from her brow.

She flipped the light switch on in her bathroom. The light blinded her and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She gazed at her self in the mirror, her curly blond hair in a ratted mess on top of her head, small dark circles could be seen forming under her green eyes, and her tank top strap had fallen off her petite shoulder. She turned the knob of the faucet on cold. She splashed her face to remove the cold sweat she gathered from the nightmare.

_'That dream...Every night the number he states gets larger...And the girls are all different. What is this?'_ she thought to her self, she felt dirty after that dream, not just from the sweat, but from dreaming of semi-sexual acts. Drying her face she walked out of her bathroom and into the hallway, she could hear the television on in the living room.

Yuki was sound asleep on the lavender L-shaped couch. His chest raised and fell peacefully. Kate pulled a blanket over him and turned the television off. She smiled at her best friend as she put his school notebooks in a neat pile on the coffee table, making sure they all stacked on top of each other perfectly. "Sweet dreams Yuki." she whispered as she retreated back to her bedroom. She lazily threw her towel into the laundry hamper and curled back into her bed and drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came all to soon for Kate. The sun shone brightly through her sheer mint green curtains. She pulled the covers over her head to block the light out when Yuki came into her room.<p>

"Good morning Miss Uzo." Yuki said in his same monotone voice. Although Yuki never showed emotion or inflection, his voice was still very smooth and cool. Yuki walked across Kate's room and placed a tray of food on her lap.

Kate peeked out from the covers and saw the array of food displayed for her. A large stack of pancakes, buttery toast, and a tall glass of milk sat in front of her. She sat up and began munching on her toast. She was not much in the mood to eat but her stomach let her know differently.

"Did you sleep well Miss Uzo?" He questioned. He smiled ever so slightly.

"No...I had the dream again." She said poking at her pancakes. It would have been a waste not to eat them. Yuki was an excellent cook, unlike Kate who couldn't even make a sandwich correctly.

"Again? What happened this time." he asked. He opened the window in her room, letting in a refreshing cool breeze.

She shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it." she set her fork down on the tray. "It gets more intense each time." She handed Yuki the tray and got out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower, maybe that will clear my head."

She walked into her bathroom, the bright yellow walls not really improving her mood. She turned the water on to as hot as she could stand it, and after undressing stepped in. The water really did help her wash away the impure feeling she got from the nightmare. The scent of fresh lavender and vanilla filled the room as she washed the grime out of her hair.

Feeling rejuvenated, she stepped out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her form. She finished fixing her hair by pinning her bangs back, letting the rest dry into her loose ringlets and dressed in her normal fashion of a light purple tank top, white slim fitting jeans, black ankle boots, and a black long sleeved shrug with two slits in the front and back.

Walking back into her room to retrieve her notebooks for school she found a white Gerber Daisy lying on her bed. She smiled knowing Yuki had left it for her to cheer her up. Kate fixed the flower into her hair, and left the small apartment with Yuki trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>The day at the academy went by slow and uneventful. Kate had found it amusing that Black Star was avoiding her like the plague. But, Kate decided to skip the last of the afternoon's classes to wander around the school. Yuki had agreed to take extra notes for her to study from later. Kate decided to check out the missions board to see what was available when she spotted Kid reaching up for one. Straightening out her tank top and re-curling a lock of hair, she walked over to him.<p>

"H-hi Kid!" She said cheerfully. She smiled shyly as she stood next to him pretending to look at the board.

"Oh, hello Kate. Looking into a mission for you and Yuki?" he asked. Kate nodded in response.

"Yeah! But I- I mean we, ya know, Yuki and I, need another team to go with." she said scuffing her shoe on the tile floor.

"I think Kim and Jacquelyn are available for a mission." He stated trying to be helpful.

"I think Ox might try to be-head me if I ask Kim. Or at least cry like a little baby." she giggled at the thought. "Do...Uh..Do you have a partner team for the mission your looking at there?" she asked eying the note by standing on her tip toes.

Kid looked at her with a questioning look on his face. It was quite adorable really. "Uhm...No I don't. Did you want to do this mission with Liz, Patty, and I?" he asked. It stunned Kate, she was planning on the asking to be the other way around. And with Kid being a reaper and all she figured he wouldn't even bother with mentioning that he didn't have another team to go with, let alone ask her to join him.

Kate blinked a few times and shook her head to get her focus back. "Yes!" She said a little to eagerly. "Uh..Yeah, that would be awesome!" she tried to keep her cool. Going all googly eyed fan girl would definitely make him change his mind. But she couldn't help but smile. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be dancing around as if hopped up on caffeine.

"Okay, here we shall leave tomorrow. Meet me at my house." he said taking out a perfectly square piece of paper from his pocket. He began to write the directions down but kept erasing them. Kate watched him for a moment. His concentration on getting the letters perfect was amusing to her. After seeing him erase it for the twentieth time she offered to write it for him.

"Hmm, would you like me to write it?" She asked placing her hand on top of his. He looked up at her , confusion written all over his face. She smiled gently and he handed the pencil and paper to her. "Okay how do you get there?" She asked with a smiled on her face. Kid gave her directions scolding her every so often when a letter wasn't perfect.

"K-Kate! That 'E' is very very off! Here let me fix it, please?" He said beginning to throw a fit. "Oh my! Your writing up hill! Kate your killing me!"

Kate began laughing hysterically, and fell to the floor in a giant fit of giggles. Kid took the chance to snag the piece of paper and began fixing Kate's writing. "I don't know why your laughing so much. It isn't funny at all." Kid said looking at her pointedly.

"It's not that, it's just your so cute when you freak out about it." It took Kate a minute to realize what she had said. When she did a vibrant red blush graced her pale face. Her mind began to race while she thought of a word that could be mistaken for 'cute'.

"Cute?" he asked helping her off the floor. Kate began to panic and avoided eye contact with him. She felt a light tug on her hair, and a slight re-adjustment. She looked up at him, the blush still evident on her face. "Your flower was falling out." he said placing the directions in her hands. He smiled and gave her a look as if to let her know, he could see right through her. She felt...Vulnerable. "See you tomorrow at 8 am." He walked down the hall till he was out of sight.

"Why so stunned Kate?" Liz chimed from behind her. Kate jumped and turned to face her.

"Oh! Hey Liz. Uhm...Its complicated." She said trying to pick her words carefully. She folded the directions and put them in her pocket.

"Doesn't seem so complicated. You like Kid." she said bluntly. Kate jumped and tried desperately to cover Liz's mouth. She failed due to Liz being a damn amazon woman compared to her.

"D-don't say it so loud! What if he hears you!" Kate yelled frantically.

"Oh relax. He won't hear me. If you like I can help you out." She said patting Kate on the top of her head.

"N-no I couldn't ask you to do that. I'll just watch from a distance, so to speak." Liz wrapped a tight arm around Kate's shoulders.

"Don't be silly. I see the way you look at him...All the time. You just leave it to me." Liz said confidently, bringing Kate in tighter.

"Yup! Just leave it up to Liz!" Patty sang loudly on the other side of Kate. "What are we leaving up to Liz?"


End file.
